An osteotomy is a surgical procedure in which a bone is cut to shorten, lengthen and/or change an alignment of the bone. In particular, an ulna shortening osteotomy cuts the ulna to treat symptoms such as wrist pain, swelling, limited range of motion and diminished grip strength, which may result from conditions such as ulnar impaction syndrome. Ulnar impaction syndrome is a degenerative condition related to excessive load bearing across the ulnar aspect of the wrist and chronic impingement of the ulnar head against the TFCC, lunate and triquetrum. By shortening the ulna, impaction is reduced preventing wrist pain, swelling, etc., such that function of the wrist joint is regained. Current ulna osteotomy systems require complex surgical techniques with complex instrumentation resulting in delayed unions or non-unions caused by inaccurate osteotomies and/or difficulty in maintaining bone alignment. In addition, the osteotomy systems often contain bulky instruments and implants, resulting in hardware irritation and often, implant removal.